Is it love?
by asweetfacedmonster19
Summary: Okay so first Fanfic ever! Pairings Finn x Fionna and a slight Bubblegum x Marshall Lee Finn is heartbroken after being rejected by PB and then meets Fionna and Cake...is it friendship or something more...?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~X~

(P.S Italics mean that character thinking to themselves...P.P.S Finn and Fionna are now 18 :3)

_In the land of Ooo..._

_Finn's POV_

"_Yo PB! Um i've really liked you for a while now and i was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?"_

"_Sorry Finn but i just don't like you the same way, and anyway we're 5 years apart...it would never work" PB says to Finn_

"_It's okay PB see you later" I say before i walk home broken hearted..._

_Almost home..._

"Hey Jake did you see that?!" I say to Jake right after being

"See what bro?" Jake replies

Suddenly the portal that I saw a few minutes earlier appears right in front of us

"Whoa...We should go through it to see what's on the other side!" I exclaim

"Wait, what if there's evil on the other side"

"Then we should slay it!"

Then we hop through quickly and we arrive to what looks like where we were before...

We were totally wrong

~X~

Fionna POV

"Cake, what's that over there in the distance?" I ask cake

"I dunno, honey bunch"

"We should check it out!" I say then run out of the tree house after grabbing my backpack and sword

~X~

Finn POV

"AW come on the portal didn't take us anywhere see, the tree house is right over there" I say pointing ahead of me

"Yeah Finn but, who's coming out of our house?"

"Let's go find out!" I take out my sword and start running towards whoevers over there

As I got closer and closer I realize it's a girl...

~X~

Fionna POV

When i was finally close enough to identify who was outside of our house i realize it's a boy and dog so i lower my sword

As i came upon them i say, " Hey who are you guys and what are you doing here?"

"Who are YOU?" the boy asks

"Well if you want to know, I'm Fionna the human and this is my cat cake." I say matter-of-factly

"Um okay, I'm Finn...the human" Finn says surprised

"And I'm Jake the dog" The small yellowish dog next to Finn mentions

"Cool..." I say awkwardly

"Oh and by any chance is there a Prince Gumball, Marshall lee, and Ice Queen here?" Finn questions

"Uh yeah actually there is, why?"

"Because the other day before we came here Ice King was telling us a fan fiction he wrote and basically it was about you guys here..." Finn explains

"Okay...So do guys want to hang in the tree house?" I say pointing behind me

"Sure!" Finn and Jake reply simultaneously

~X~

Finn POV

_This is totally weird...but Fionna is kinda cute...especially because of that little bunny hat she wears..._

"So you guys are from some alternate universe or something?" Fionna says

"Correct, in our universe all the guys you have here in Aa are all female" Jake answers

"Okay, and Fi, i need to talk to Jake in the kitchen for a few moments so we'll be right back" Cake says leaving the two humans alone awkwardly

~X~

Fionna POV

_This is really awkward...but Finn is hot...and that little bear hat he wears is adorable!.._

"Um okay so how is it in Ooo?" I say to Finn

"Horrible i just found out the girl i had the biggest crush on ever doesn't like me the same way" Finn says sadly starting to cry...

"Yeah i know how it feels, the same happened here..." I say to Finn as i make my way over to give him a hug

"Thanks Fionna you're a good friend to have" Finn says to me as we snuggle closer to each other

"You too, I'm glad you came through that portal" i respond to Finn the space between our faces starting to get smaller

Just as our lips were about to meet Cake and Jake burst in to the room.

~X~

A/N okay so this is my first fan fic ever! Hope you guys enjoy! I'll be sure to update soon! PLEASE REVIEW

-AR


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fionna's POV

_Previously..._

_Just as our lips were about to meet Cake and Jake burst into the room..._

"Uh excuse us, sorry Fi" Cake says to me

"It's fine Cake," I say to cake as i turn to Finn "We'll talk about this later"

"Okay" Finn replies to me

"Well so what were you going to tell us?" I ask Cake

"I was going to tell you that we were going to Marshall Lee's cause Jake wants to meet him... you guys can come if you want or you can come on your own" Cake says to me

"Okay so see you guys later then" I say to the two animals who are starting to walk out the door

As soon as they left I pressed my lips to Finn's

~X~

Finn POV

I wasn't expecting it but it wasn't like I minded the kiss... Her lips sweet and soft...And it felt like we were kissing forever until we had to part for air

"Hey Fionna do you think they'll be expecting us now?" I ask her

"Yeah we should probably be going..."

~X~

Marshall Lee POV

"So your telling me that Jake is from an alternate universe where all the guys in Aa are all female in Oo...Even Bubba?" I ask the small animals

"YUP" They respond simultaneously

"I wouldn't mind meeting Princess Bubblegum..."I whisper to myself

"HEY! You know we can still hear you..." Jake says

~X~

Fionna POV

"Um Finn I really do like you a lot and I was wondering if you would be my boyfriend?" I say to Finn as we approach the woods

"Of course, i like you a lot too Fionna" Finn says to me while relief is spreading through my body

"I really don't feel like going to Marshall's house so how about we do something else?" I say to Finn

"We could go for a walk through the forest?" Finn says

"Sure!" I reply happily

As we start walking around we come across a small, abandoned, light blue tree house

~X~

Finn POV

"Come on let's see what's inside" i say as i grab Fionna's hand

We open up the door and inside is a small kitchen, a living room, 2 bathrooms, 3 bedrooms, an office, a small deck and a sky room with all windows instead of walls, and all of which were fully furnished

"Wow" Fionna says tugging my hand towards the master bedroom

There she sits down on the bed patting the spot next to her...


End file.
